This cross-sectional study was conducted to characterize hormone patterns, symptoms, attitudes, and knowledge related to menopause among healthy African American and Caucasian women between the ages of 45 to 49 who were not taking hormone replacement therapy. The survey instrument consisted of questions on demographic data, medical and reproductive history, health practices and behavior, as well as previously validated instruments such as the CES-D, MOS SF-36, and a menopause Attitude Scale that was adapted from previously validated instruments. The goals of this study are to begin to elucidate the hormonal patterns involved in ovarian aging of healthy women, with specific attention to African American and Caucasian women, and to investigate differences in perimenopausal symptoms and attitudes that may be relevant to the provision of medical care.